White Houses
by the rebel angel
Summary: Miley sat in her dressing room, haunted by what she had done. She could never take it back. Nick Jonas was her first mistake. ONESHOT. M FOR SENSITIVE TOPIC. NILEY. promo poster in profile!


**A/N: One-shot I came up with when watching 'The Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus best of both Worlds Concert' and listening to the song 'White Houses' by Vanessa Carlton. **

**I suggest you listen to this song while reading. it's the song this story is based on. **

There was about a half hour left until the concert. Miley looked at herself in the mirror. The blond wig covered her brown locks perfectly, and her skin glowed. She was all set.

But something was bothering Miss Miley Cyrus, Disney's current princess. And it was a Disney Prince…one of the current three. Nick Jonas - Miley's most current ex, and best friend.

Well…Miley wasn't to sure if their still friends. She could imagine herself asking him if he still considered them to be friends. He'd shrug will a boyish attitude and reply: yeah, why wouldn't we be?

She huffed. She would be able to list a good reason. She didn't want to even think about it. It was the first big mistake of her life.

Miley had imagined her first time: it'd be with a boy she loved and loved her, and they'd both be absolutely sure. She'd remember every bit of it, and every bit would be romantic.

It wouldn't be on a whim, with her best friend in a tour bus while she was disoriented and nervous.

But it was exactly that. Miley Cyrus lost her virginity to Nick Jonas.

She remembered the rush of blood, and the little bit of pain, but it had happened so fast there wasn't much to look back on.

She heard the dressing room door open and whipped around. Her mom was standing the door way, "20 minutes, Miley."

"Thanks Mom," she replied. Her mom was about to leave, but she stopped short when she heard her daughter's upset tone.

"Is everything okay?" She took a seat in the folding chair next to Miley. Was her daughter nervous? She knew it was perfectly normal to be nervous, but she figured Miley had done this so many times the nerves kept under control.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Her big blue eyes eyed her daughter.

Miley took a quick glance at her mom, then looked back down at her glittery leggings. She knew her too well.

Miley sighed. How was she supposed to explain, with out really explaining. Her mom would kill her if she knew her middle daughter had had sex at fifteen.

"I made a mistake." She could feel her throat tighten immediately. "And I can't do anything to take it back, and I feel like…what happened…is going to effect the rest of my life."

Her Mom's eyebrows were in her hairline now. She ignored the look and continued. "I'm afraid we won't be friends anymore. And this person is important to me, I don't want to loose them - " her voice cracked.

"Is this person really that important to you?"

Miley nodded. She tried to dab her eyes without smudging her make up.

Her mom shrugged. "Then things will work out themselves. You can't let your mistake weigh you down forever, whether you two are still friends or not. You're stronger than that, Smiley," She smiled, using her daughter's old nickname.

Miley sniffled. Her mom was right. "I guess you are right."

"Mother's always are." She smoothed out her daughter's blond wig. She then looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes 'til showtime. We should get down there." They both got up from their chairs.

Miley quickly looked in the mirror. She looked better. She saw something in her face, besides blush and sparkles. There was hope. Mothers were really magical.

Backstage, crew people, back up dancers, and every person in between were milling around. She quickly found the person she was looking for.

She held her head high as she walked over to Nick. "Hey," she said with confidence.

Nick looked up from his guitar. He was strumming out a few chords of 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' with his brothers.

"Hey Miley," he smiled. He too was a bit rattled by their most recent interaction….if you wanted to call it that.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

A smile creeped onto Miley's face. It was uncontrollable. "I'm great."

Things were going to work out. She knew it when he looked her in the eye.

**A/N: I appreciate reviews!! If you don't the Jo Bros will loose 5 points of their sexiness. And we all don't want that to happen. (The tight pants go first.)**

**collective gasp from fan girls**


End file.
